There are known ways of moving filamentary material taken from a bale to a delivery chute.
One prior art bale processor uses a rotary shredder, one blower fan and an auger to deliver filamentary material to a discharge chute. Use of such an auger can be prone to plugging, especially if materials such as twine, netwrap or other long fibrous material becomes wrapped around the auger. These auger style machines can also be prone to plugging at the carrier bearing adjacent to the discharge fan.
But while there are problems associated with using an auger, eliminating the auger altogether in such a bale processor is not a simple matter. For example in a six foot bale processor trying to transfer the bale fragments from a shredder directly to a single six foot in diameter fan would be very complicated and expensive to manufacture along with being too heavy for practical application.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bale processor that overcomes the aforementioned problems.